1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation curable type ink jet ink set and an ink jet recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ink jet methods in which an ink composition is jetted in the form of liquid droplets from an ink jet nozzle use a small device, are inexpensive, and enable the formation of an image on a recording medium in a non-contact manner. Therefore, the ink jet methods are used in many printers. Among the ink jet methods, a piezoelectric ink jet method, in which an ink is jetted by utilizing the deformation of a piezoelectric element, and a thermal ink jet method, in which an ink composition is jetted in the form of liquid droplets by utilizing the boiling phenomenon of the ink composition caused by thermal energy, feature high resolution and excellent high-speed printing properties.
In recent years, not only photo printing or document printing for home use or office use, but also commercial printing or industrial printing using ink jet printers have been developed. Particularly, there is a rapidly increasing demand for a wide format ink jet printer which is suitable for printing a large size advertisement stuck to show windows, walls of buildings, and the like. The large size advertisement is used mainly outdoors in many cases and thus is required to exhibit weather fastness over a long period of time. Accordingly, as a substrate thereof, vinyl chloride and the like are widely used. In addition, as pigments for the large size advertisement, ultraviolet curable type ink jet inks (UV ink jet inks) using those excellent in weather fastness (against light, rain, and wind) such as a pigment (mainly used as a yellow pigment) having an azo skeleton, a quinacridone pigment (mainly used as a magenta pigment), a copper phthalocyanine pigment (mainly used as a cyan pigment), and carbon black (mainly used as a black pigment) are widely used.
Furthermore, for full color printing, an ink jet ink set as a combination of 4 color inks consisting of three subtractive primary color inks of yellow, magenta, and cyan plus a black ink is used.
Examples of ink compositions of the related art include those described in WO2007/029448A, JP2005-105225A, JP2010-180376A, JP2007-514804A, and JP2013-213196A.